Wolfram's Choice
by Weissfreya
Summary: "I want to be with you forever so that I can love you in a way that no one else can and care for you in a manner that only I would...' A letter was brought to Shin Makoku - asking for the Demon Prince's CHOICE. A choice to pick his own fiancé. What would Yuuri - now very much IN LOVE with said Prince - do when a line of suitors goes and is asking for the Prince's hand in marriage?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**ADAM this is for you… with my so much love…**

**.**

* * *

**1****st**** Note:** Please be advised/ reminded once again that **ENGLISH is not my natural language** (not even my 2nd language) but I do try to deliver the story… Please forgive any grammatical error, typo error or any ERROR at all. If you find any error – then feel free to change it in your mind.

**2****nd**** Note: If you do not like the story please feel free to read another.** Don't go harassing us writers if you do not like the story we've written. Every writer here are writing with the sheer purpose of happiness and sharing the story. No need to be rude.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, **Tomo Takabayashi** (writer/ author) and **Temari Matsumoto** (mangaka) and **Studio Deen** (anime and OVA producer/ production).

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction.**

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

.

* * *

.

NOTE ~ In bold letters ~ The real ADAM demanded one day to me in a very curious and so… who will end up with Wolfram? And how come there are so many of them?

NOTE ~ This would be light… hahaha – no dramatics no historical reference… just plain conversation. I do hope you like it. (smile)

**Don't kill me okay. I just think of this and I was laughing. So I made it. This is not a serious story.**

* * *

**.**

**Wolfram's Choice**

**.**

It's not like the everyday life inside the Blood Pledge Castle.

People are running everywhere.

People with so many tasked to do:

Flower arrangement.

Lunch preparation.

Room preparation.

Cleaning of all the halls, corridors, and antiques.

Guards are posted everywhere.

Every where you look – everyone is so damn busy with all one thing on their mind:

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?'

.

.

.

'What the hell is going on?' same words demanded by the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku – Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fūri.

The people inside the dining table glances at him.

He was bombarded by a crying Gunter – saying that they have a little time to prepare everything and that he needs to prepare a speech – why so suddenly?

And what the hell is the occasion?

Yesterday was like the same ordinary day – him studying, him drooling his saliva over the notes – Wolfram peaking inside the room and whacks his head and letting out that adorable 'Hump! Wimp! And he answering in his old time: 'I'm not a wimp!'; Conrart telling him to learn to practice more his swordsmanship for the upcoming friendly match or contest of Shin Makoku; Gwendal having so many wrinkles added by Anissina's demand that he volunteer for her latest invention – which he doesn't know and wouldn't like to know; Greta having her sweet tantrums of wanting to build a castle of her own inside Blood Pledge – all thanks to Anissina's darn books; Murata laughing evilly at him for the secret he found out – damn – must never ever let his guard down when Murata is around – it just so happens that Wolfram was shouting in the court yard and he glance down when Murata commented about something that made him blushed and then whispered evilly: 'Bull's eye. Hook. Line and Sinker Shibuya. You are so dead.' And let out an evil laugh.

Everything was normal.

But when the morning came – he was startled from his pleasant dream when a loud bang on his door woke him up. He jumps out of his bed and shouted: 'Gome gome gome! It wont happen again Wolf-' when he realized that the thing that woke him was the door and not Wolfram killing him in his sleep once more.

Though one thing was not normal – no Wolfram for the pass two weeks inside his bed.

He wanted to asked the Demon but he was so busy with so many things and Wolfram was always nowhere to be found. He would like to asked but even in dinner – Wolfram would be saying an early good night to them.

It's like he is so near yet so far. Damn. Where the hell did he hear that line?

'Good morning Heika,' Lady Cheri hugs him tight and he was once again squeezed on that lovely bosom of hers. Thank God for Gunter's rescue.

'Lady Cheri! Please Heika cant breathe! You will kill the divine one!'

All rolled their eyes with that line. Yozak in his usual hiding place smirks and shook his head. What ever happen to the formidable Yuki Gunter?

Wolfram snorted and stabs the meat in his plate.

Greta giggles and told Wolfram, 'Papa Wolf say 'AHHH', in which Wolfram answered, 'Ahh' and opens his mouth.

'Yay!'

Yuuri looks at his daughter and envies her. How he wished he can do that to the Demon without them all snickering.

Conrart looks at his godson and hides a smile.

Bingo!

Gwendal's eyes twitch once more and let out a cough.

Anissina snickers and fans herself.

Murata grins wickedly. It looks like everyone knows except for the Demon himself.

'What is going on? Why are they all running around? Is there a party? Again?'

'Oh no my darling Heika,' Lady Cheri giggles and pats his head, 'There isn't a party but a formal visitation.'

'Eh?'

Gwendal cleared his throat and handed the invitation to Yuuri, 'I should be giving that to you on your office but I'd rather you read it right now before you hear it from someone else.'

Yuuri was puzzled and reads the beautiful intricate invitation.

.

.

.

'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?'

'Kyaaaaaa! I so knew it! Wolfram I am so proud of you!' Lady Cheri squirmed and stands before her son and like Yuuri hugs him tight.

'Hahaue, Wolf wont be able to breathe.'

'Oh shush!'

'What do you think Shibuya?'

'Where the hell did this come from?"

.

.

.

_"I want to be with you forever so that I can love you in a way that no one else can and care for you in a manner that only I would. But they broke my heart when they said forever isn't true. Can we prove them wrong by working on forever, just me and you?"_

To you my dear Wolfram von Bielefeld,

The Prince who holds our heart.

We have come.

We are here.

We have decided.

You only have to choose one.

We will be here for you.

Day and Night – our love will forever hold you.

Choose only one of us and you would be happy for all eternity.

We will come.

We will be coming.

.

.

.

Sunrise

~ Noon ~

at Blood Pledge Castle.

Choose only one.

And for eternal you will be happy.

.

.

.

'What the heck is this Murata?'

'Hmmm… it seems that many have captured Von Bielefeld's eyes and now because of the five years engagement and no wedding yet or lets say a 'Formal Engagement' between you two – they seem to think it is about time Wolfram von Bielefeld choose his own fiancé.'

'B-But! But I am his fiancé!'

Gasped.

All eyes are now centered to him.

Damn!

Hole!

I need a hole for my ass – because I am an asshole!

He blushes furiously and didn't look at his fiancé's face. Or he would die of embarrassment.

'Oh… Heika! Are you going to formally and officially announce your engagement? If you do that – then we don't care how many years you and my baby are engage! It would be like a formality only – the wedding!'

'Hahaue!' this time said by the three brothers.

Yuuri looks at Wolfram. Why did Wolfram shouted like that?

As if he doesn't like the word 'officially engage'?

Was this after all a duty to him?

.

.

.

He had been thinking a lot…

He had been reviewing analyzing everything.

Wolfram shouted 'cheater' to him every time but not because the Demon loves him but told him many times 'I am your fiancé and it is my duty…'

Duty.

Not because… he loves me.

.

.

.

Which hurts him the most.

Sure he was surprised by the engagement and has been acknowledging it – after all he had been busy with the two worlds and all the events - but he was never mean nor reject vehemently at Wolfram's words.

'I-I think its best that we hold it for now… I mean, we need to know first who these people are? It doesn't have any signature or name. I mean… right Wolfram?'

Wolfram suddenly stands and excuses himself.

'Oh! I will follow you! You need to dress up for this occasion! Kyaa! I also need to dress up to get to know my future son-in-law!'

'Hahaue! Why is it son? Cant it be a woman?'

'EHHHH?' This time that came from all the table and looks at Wolfram.

'What? Who ever said that I like guys in the first place? Hump!'

And like the wind – he exited the dining room.

Conrart nods, 'Well… I do know for a fact that Wolfram doesn't like guys.'

'Eh?' Yuuri was stun.

Murata grins but hide the amusement in his eyes, 'Hmmm… so does that mean that Von Bielefeld-Kyo would rather have a girl – friend?'

'Uh-huh. I think Wolfram has more girl crushes and was always angry when men goes and flirts with him. He answered by a dagger or a fire ball whenever they approach him.' Gunter said lost in thoughts remembering the angry words Wolfram would say when boys approach him. 'Yes, he doesn't like men…'

Then it is true! Wolfram only looks at him as a DUTY!

Yuuri bows his head and eats his food.

.

.

.

It hurts and it sucks.

.

.

.

* * *

**~ Throne Room ~**

Yuuri's eyes budge and it took him great effort not to drag Wolfram out of the room, he grits his teeth and looks at Lady Cheri.

Why did Lady Cheri dress Wolfram up like – like – like some kind of a god!

Wolfram is beautiful he knows that for a fact.

Yuuri had always appreciated the beauty of life. But the moment he arrived at the Blood Pledge Castle and met a certain Demon Blond Prince, he started to think more about the true meaning of appreciation.

Right now – those suitors would all but worship Wolfram!

And what the hell are these people doing here? Even the Ten Nobles are here!

Why are they here in the first place?

'Nee Shibuya… are you ready to meet them?'

'Why is this happening Murata?'

'Hmmm because you keep on denying your engagement-'

'But I haven't now! I mean, sure I did just last week – but that was because its like an impulse.'

'Shibuya you're an idiot you know.'

'I know! But then – look! Everything is happening so fast to me! How can I just say – hey Wolf – guess what one morning I wake up and all I can think of is you – so can you spare me a time? What would he do? Throw a fireball at me that is! He wouldn't believe me!'

'But of course. Five years nearing its sixth year and you only have now to know that you have the hots for your own fiancé. After all that rejection.'

'Shut it Murata! My concern right now is why is Wolfram dress like that?'

'Why? He looks so damn fetching… I always knew that white is perfect to him-'

'Murata… anone – I have been meaning to ask you… why do you keep on looking at Wolfram like that?'

'Hmmm… maybe I'm one of those suitors Shibuya.'

'WHAT?'

Murata escapes his friend and laughs with mirth.

Yuuri was left with his mouth hanging.

JUST WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?

.

.

.

Dakaskos scrambled at the floor and with his Shin Makoku bearing in a loud voice: 'THE GUEST HAVE ARRIVE!'

It was all-quiet.

Everyone was so quiet and then one by one hooded figures enter the Throne Room.

Gwendal was in his on guard post. Conrart same as his elder brother. Wolfram behind them – standing nears the edge of the stairs from the Maou's Throne.

They are guarding their baby brother.

Who the hell are these pompous asses who have the audacity to court their baby brother!

As much as they are concern – the engagement of Heika and Wolfram suit them so damn fine – for it would mean – no SUITORS to their baby!

They have kept the engagement to avoid any political strategy or anything!

Wolfram is their baby brother and it would be until they die.

And no one! No one – even the dense Maou have the right to hurt their baby!

.

.

.

'Introduce yourself! What have you come here for?'

A little young angelic girl went forward.

They were stunned – she was so pretty and so fairy like with little wings that they almost forgot how to breathe.

Wings.

Murata grimaced…

Now he knows what this is about.

'Hmmm… Hello there! My name is Pix and I would like to ask for Wolfram!'

'He is here, what do you want from our baby brother?' Gwendal said and he with all his might stands firm and emotionless even though the whole occupants sweat drops – she is so damn cute! One of his weakness!

Pix smiles and then laugh merrily. 'Naa! Naa! I just want to see the Prince please… he is after all famous.'

Wolfram was embarrassed but then let out a cough.

He came forward but not too forward – he is still within his brothers' reach.

'I am Wolfram von Bielefeld.'

'Kyaaaaaaaaa! Oh my god! You are so beautiful! Alex-chan! Adam-chan! Yuu-chan! Ze-chan! Gen-chan! I told you! I told you he is so beautiful!'

And with that, the hooded figures removes their hood and Shin Makoku was stun and Gunter Von Christ would record this in history as: The day Blood Pledge Castle was visited by Gods.

'Nee! Introduce yourselves!'

'I am Alexander Von Zefiro. From the Land of the Zefiro.' A man with a majestic black hair and blue eyes told them and bows like an Ancient God.

Women gasped. He is so divine!

'Genesis Septuagint. From the Netherworld.'

'Zark 'Zero' Prakenskii. Form Earth apparently.'

The two guys left are looking at Wolfram and grins.

'Hello sweetheart! Wow! In every worlds you are - you sure are the loveliest!'

'W-what?' Wolfram stammered when the two men who still have their hoods came forward and kneels down in front of him.

'I miss you.' And then the two hooded men kisses Wolfram's hands – left and right and stands before him.

'Eh?'

The two men then remove his hood and almost all of them fainted.

'Maou!'

'Yes and no. Hello Wolf-chan. I'm Yuu. Shibuya Yuuto., I'm that idiot's son from another world and I came here for you.'

'Shut up Yuu,' this time the man looks at Wolfram and grins so damn wickedly, 'Sorry but according to statistics – I have the highest vote of cheers so Wolfram is mine…'

'W-Who are you?'

'Prince Adam Lancelot Galahad Ioan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg. You call me ADAM.'

'Who are you people?'

They all glance at the Maou who is now fuming with anger.

'Tah tah! Don't be angry Maou Heika – this are the men who I wanted you to meet – after all you all but neglect my little Wolfram…'

'Who are those people!'

'Hmmm they are Wolfram's destined partners.'

'What?'

'Pix… or should I say Shinou Heika's mischievous side – why did you bring them here?' Murata ask.

'Murata! Who are they?'

'Shinou…'

'Okay fine! Geez! Spoil sports. I just want my descendant to be happy and thus I bring them here from different worlds. Yuuri Heika, meet the men that would bring out the balance and chaos in your own mind.'

'W-what?'

'Well, you are after all but neglect my descendant for being that dense so I think it is time that Wolfram choose. I will be renouncing your engagement in awhile.'

'W-wait! How come I become the bad guy here?'

All eyes stares at Yuuri even Wolfram – with the look: 'Aren't you – you Wimp?'

.

.

.

'Chotto matte…' they all turn around when a man entered the room.

'Pix! You damn irritating fairy! You forgot to include me!'

'Eh? But your story isn't up yet!'

The man removes his hood and they all gasped when they saw another DOUBLE BLACK.

'The name is Angel… Angel of Death. And I think I have more right to the Demon Prince.'

'Says who?' Yuuto Shibuya comes forward and hugs Wolfram much to their astonishment.

'Oi! You!'

'Stop that brat!'

All the men in unison grasp the hood of Yuuto.

'Yada! Yada! Wolf-chan is mine!'

.

.

.

'SHUT UP ALL OF YOU? Who the hell are you?' Wolfram screech so loud that the men quiets down. Yuuto gulps when he saw a mean looking blue fireball in the Demon's hand.

'Just give me one good reason why I wouldn't throw this to the lot of you?'

'Reason?' they all said in unison and grins wickedly. 'Ask the readers.'

'Eh?'

'Readers?'

'Yup. Who they want to be with you… ask them and let's see.' Adam grins and shows them all his blue and black eyes.

.

.

.

Pix a.k.a Shinou grins… 'So who will Wolfram choose… and who will be the reader's choice… Hmmm interesting'

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Hahahah! Sorry that was really random! I was just thinking of CLAMP and the way they CROSS OVER THEIR story so I made this one! Hahahaha!

Because the real Adam demanded something for him to read. Mind you I have to be very specific on what he would be reading.

I know many of you will flame me for this. Sorry I just need to write this…

So who will be rightful to Wolf?

All the men are there now in one whole – BREAKING of the 4th WALL.

Grins.


	2. Chapter 2

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creators, **Tomo Takabayashi** (writer | author) and **Temari Matsumoto** (mangaka) and **Studio Deen** (anime and OVA producer | production).

.

.

.

* * *

**It wasn't supposed to be a serious story really! Hahaha! This is just my way of entertaining myself… thanks to all who review – it was amazing and fun.**

**This is dedicated to all of you :)  
**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Yuuri slumps like a child at his Throne.

He wanted to cry so much but he cant let them know how miserable it is for him – seeing his own fiancé being ogled by some handsome men.

Handsome men… for the life of him – he had never in his life seen so many drop dead gorgeous handsome men before him. Sure he is very much use to Shin Makoku's KIRA-KIRA Royalties – but he had no idea that other world can have so much more.

His adjective before was limited to:

HANDSOME – that would be Conrart and Gwendal… oh and Hube

BEAUTIFUL – definitely only WOLFRAM

PRETTY – Lady Anissina… hmmm… might as include Gunter here and Saralegui

CUTE – Greta

DEVIOUS CUNNING and MANIPULATING HANDSOME MEN – Shinou and Murata

SEXY – Lady Cheri

MACHO HANDSOME MEN – Yozak and Adelbert

PERIOD.

No more. That is the only thing his mind can muster.

But then this men – men from Shinou knows where added more adjective in his mind – thanks to Lady Cheri, Gisela and Anissina's assessments.

The first that caught Lady Cheri's eyes is the young man that the Sexy Queen said oozes with sex appeal.

Lady Cheri: My! So he is a wizard… and a Prince too! He is so gorgeous in that wild and untamed way.

Gisela: Oh yes Lady Cheri! He looks so ravishing and totally gorgeous in that wild way and according to the book – he is the 6th son and have been with Wolfram-Kaka since his arrival to Earth.

Anissina: Oh this is so interesting. He has a Heterochromia of the eye. One blue and one black. Interesting.

The second one they've notice is the one that looks like 'him' in his Maou-dono mode.

Lady Cheri: My oh my! I cant believe that Yuuri Heika produced a spitting image of the Maou.

Lady Gisela: He looks so magnificent…

Lady Anissina: If I may say this – I have never seen the Maou so splendidly carried in that way. He has the stance and the bearing of a real Maou. (Yuuri whispers: well sorry for not being able the Maou in that way!)

And then there's another, a man – no make that a beast.

Gisela: I cant believe I'll be able to see a man so enchanting and at the same time dangerous…

Anissina: Wow! If I were Wolfram I'll pick him. He looks more than a God. Oh and I can experiment on him more if Wolfram chooses him

(Yuuri: Go Anissina! Make that horn man your #1 experiment. I'll give you the signed documents!)

Lady Cheri: How about that one? He looks so dangerous but look at those muscles!

Gisela: Oh my! I can stare anytime… he is built in all the right proportion and is sexy…

Anissina: Even though he has a cold eyes – he looks so arresting.

Gisela: But how about that one? He has the a powerful quality about him… He is silent and it looks like he doesn't talk much.

Anissina: Another Double Black. But is he from here or on Earth?

Lady Cheri: My oh my – it seems we have a lot of Double Black's here. How about that one?

Gunter: Oh, you are talking about him? I heard his from the land of Ruysdaelkade…

Anissina: Gunter do we have a land like that?

Gunter: Well, according to history – we don't have that kind of land, but there's a town. It was deserted and I do know for a fact that it doesn't exist today.

Lady Cheri: I can wrap them all and have them all by myself if my Wolfie wont choose!

And speaking of Wolfram…

Yuuri looks at him…

He looks at Wolfram who has the smirk on his face. The Demon Prince is sitting at the center of the throne room, beside him are Conrart and Gwendal – he looks more like the Maou instead of his fiancé.

He just knows that his fiancé is enjoying the whole situation. He then looks at the cute – well it really is cute – angel – she looks like a sweet little cherub – minus the diaper and that. She looks like that little angel from the anime he last saw… cute curly blonde hair in ribbons, big blue eyes that looks so adorable – though her clothing looks a little bit on the Goth side.

PIX. That's her name – but then Murata did say Shinou.

SHINOU! That damn irritating fairy (according to another Double Black guy who doesn't seem to be from Earth – or Japan but from here in Shin Makoku) – how the hell did he do that? Is it like Ulrike when she transforms into a little girl?

How can Shinou change into a sweet divine looking fairy/angel?

Conrart and Gwendal is busy guarding Wolfram from the Maou-look alike who keeps on bugging Wolfram. He cant believe what he just heard awhile ago:

'_I'm Yuu. Shibuya Yuuto… I'm that idiot's son from another world and I came here for you.'_

He wants to shout and cry… why did he have a son? Can Wolfram give birth? He muses and was about to ask Gunter but then stop himself…

Or…

Or what if… he married someone else because Wolfram didn't like him?

Did Wolfram found his _'special someone'_ and that he had married some strange girl because of the hurt he might have felt?

He cant picture himself with any strange girl… since he had come back… only the memories of Wolfram lingers in his mind…

Wolfram stubborn.

Wolfram prideful.

Wolfram arrogant.

Wolfram pouting.

Wolfram annoying.

Wolfram brave.

Wolfram strong…

And Wolfram who loves him…

.

.

.

And Wolfram who keep on shouting 'Cheater' and Wolfram who kicks his ass.

But – but Wolfram doesn't love him like the 'love' he is feeling right now.

Wolfram's definition of love is: 'duty. honor. respect. protection.'

A soldier's love or duty.

The guy who looks like the Maou – he heard everyone says that. So does it mean he looks like that when his in the Maou mode?

They don't have that much of a difference. Murata mentions a while ago they do look alike. Like two peas on a pod something… he quite don't get it.

Yuuri looks once again at Wolfram – being surrounded by those men…

He grits his teeth while tapping his feet in agitation – Wolfram looks like in a Harem!

He doesn't like this!

What will happen to him?

He was agonizing over it when his so called 'son' shouted:

'Naa! Pix! What are we waiting for? You told us on the way that you have it all plan? But what's taking it so long?'

Pix looks at Yuuto with a smile but they can all see a vein popping out, 'You are sure is spoiled Yuu-chan. We have to wait… I have adjusted the time difference already and have… oh! Wait! His here!'

Just then – the room becomes cold… eerie… as if something so dark and so menacing is coming.

Pix grins and shouted, 'OI! Make yourself visible!'

Then the door opens, a mist – a cold mist slowly dances around the entrance… Wolfram's eyes furrow and first they saw a wolf… a big menacing wolf… when suddenly there appear before them is a magnificent, elegant man in dark clothing.

'Hello and Good evening Csitri… I have come…'

'W-Who?'

Gunter and the others almost swoon with that powerful voice and the man's features. Yes, he is another Double Black, but he has the coldest of eyes ever imagine – but he looks so dark and attractive.

'State your name!' Gwendal growls. Who are these people who came one after another?

'Mikhail. Mikhail Sergeievich. The Prince of the Carpathians. Residing in the Carpathian Mountains in Romania – Earth… Pardon my lateness… The sun is not my friend,' Mikhail bows like an Ancient Way and smiles at Wolfram – who blushes.

Yuuri fumes – how come Wolf blushes? He can see from here because Wolf's ear had gone red!

'Now now! Everyone is complete – as the GUARDIAN DEITY here, I am the only one allowed to make the rules – and I will say the rules only once. Better remember it and do all your best!'

Wolfram shifts in his seat – he doesn't like this… he doesn't like to be the center of attention but he glance at the back – he glances and saw a fidgeting Yuuri.

He cant help but enjoy the situation.

He doesn't know these men – who he thinks knows a lot about him.

He doesn't know what that irritating PIX will do or whatever the rules – but to keep his mind off things then he will enjoy it.

He had gone tired over the pass years about Yuuri's nonchalant attitude towards there engagement. If the letter didn't arrive today – he was about to end their engagement that time.

The only thing that made him stop it was the letter… he wanted to know what will Yuuri do.

Will the Wimp be glad to let him go?

Will he be happy that he will not be engaged to him anymore?

Or will he fight for him?

He knows that the later is near impossible – or very impossible… but he had seen Yuuri's eyes for the pass few weeks…

Lingering eyes…

Eyes that sometimes were full of longing… and much as he doesn't want to admit it – lust.

He doesn't know if he read it right – but he wanted to gamble.

He wanted this – whatever Shinou game is playing – to be the catalyst.

.

.

.

'Okay. Listen to me. Can you see this cute little balls?'

They all looks and saw floating balls in different colors – Murata grins when the balls looks like Eastern Eggs with so much colors and design.

'Inside of here will be the corresponding time and day of your DATE to spend with my Beloved Descendant. The balls will choose the owner itself… and you have to follow the rules inside the eggs each of you will be forfeit and I will haul all your asses out of here.'

Yozak grins and enjoys the moment.

This is one of those rare times he had seen his Captain looks frustrated and in a panic mode.

These powerful men are not what they have ever encounters – and if he know better – Conrart is doing his best to analyze each individual.

'Okay SET and GO!'

The beautiful well crafted balls float up and they saw a pixie dust surround them.

And then one black and blue ball with silver linings suddenly float towards the Prince of Luxembourg.

Adam carefully touches the ball and suddenly it poof and a white parchment paper appears.

Adam reads loudly the written rules at the paper, 'Day 7th. Noon. On Earth. Do your utmost best to make Beautiful Wolfram smile and laugh. BEHAVE. No kissing. No touching. No groping my descendants butt! Don't ever touch my descendant with that perverted hands of yours! (Adam here smiles while angry veins pops out of his head) and make him say in a happy voice, 'THIS IS THE BEST DATE EVER!'

Adam finishes reading the note and looks at Wolfram and winks at him.

Murmurs are flying everywhere. The ladies blush so much when the words 'Don't ever touch my descendant with that perverted hands of yours!' was said… it looks like this certain Prince is incorrigible and wild.

Then a second sky blue and black ball floats towards Alexander von Zefiro, '1st day. Morning. On Shin Makoku. Choose the place. Do your utmost best to make Beautiful Wolfram enjoys the morning and make the day without any temper rising from him. And make him say in a happy voice, 'I CAN'T WAIT FOR OUR NEXT DATE!'

Alexander smiles gently at Wolfram and muses at the message and looks at Pix who only smiles – a little bit mischievously.

And then the third ball floats, everyone was waiting with anticipation who it would fall. The white ball with gold linings went to Genesis, '2nd Day. Mid-Afternoon. Netherland. Do your utmost best to make Beautiful Wolfram laugh and smile. And make him say in a sweet – syrupy voice, 'I ENJOY MY DATE WITH YOU GENESIS.'

Genesis raises the parchment and with his power it burns to ashes. He looks at Wolfram and smiles devilishly that made all the women blush and some of the men…

The fourth all black with red lining ball floats and it stops at Mikhail's, '5th day. Evening. Carpathian Mountains. Do your utmost best to make Beautiful Wolfram smile and laugh. DON'T YOU DARE MAKE HIM YET YOUR LIFEMATE! No ritual bond! Behave! And make him say in a sweet shy voice, 'THANK YOU MY PRINCE. PLEASE LET ME STAY BESIDE YOU.'

All the others snickers and some snorts – HELL – it would be HELL before Wolfram ever utters those words but Mikhail only bows like the Ancient ways and smiles… making them all sigh with awe at that beautiful yet dangerous smile…

The fifth all blue ball floats and stops at Zero, 'Day 3rd. Morning. Do your utmost best to make Beautiful Wolfram smile and laugh and enjoy the Earth's technology. And make him say in a sweet docile voice, 'I HOPE THIS WONT BE THE LAST DATE.'

Zero looks at Wolfram with a predator eyes and smiles so evilly that they all shuddered at that look of raw desire.

The sixth red ball floats and Yuuto snatch it with his hands and in a loud proud voice, 'Day 6th. Afternoon. EARTH. Do your utmost best to make Beautiful Wolfram smile and laugh and undress and seduce you –'

'OI! That's not written there!' Pix shouted.

Wolfram almost slides from his seat and Yuuri almost strangle this so called son of his other self.

'Gome gome! It's a joke okay! Sheesh! Okay here – Do your utmost best to make Beautiful Wolfram smile and laugh and ride a roller coaster. And make him say in a content and sweet voice, 'THANK YOU YUU – THIS WILL NOT BE OUR LAST DATE.'

Yuuto smiles like an angel at Wolfram who humps and flicks his hair. Yuuto then turns around and grins so evilly when he faces the others. The 'suitors' all but shook their heads. Yuuto will always be the devil's son.

A seventh light green ball with dark blue linings floats and stops at Angel's and instead of him reading it – the parchment poof and a melodic voice speaks, 'Day 5th. Afternoon. Do your utmost best to make Beautiful Wolfram smile and laugh. And make him say in a submissive voice, 'I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU ANGEL.'

They all look at Angel who didn't move from his position. Sexily leaning on the wall and dismiss the voice with the wave of his hand.

They are all curious why the parchment speaks for itself…

And then an Eight ball stops suddenly… in front of Murata Ken much to the astonishment of all.

'EHHHHHHHHHH!' Yuuri all bellowed and so are the others.

Pix grins and Murata shook his head. Pix said in a delightful voice, 'Pick that Murata Ken. You are after all in many of the stories and if I know better – you have a hidden desire inside of you for my descendant.'

'Kyaaa!' Lady Cheri and the other ladies all but giggles and kyaa like some fangirls.

'The hell!' Conrart, Gwendal, Waltorana and Wolfram shouted.

Pix looks at them and with a snap of her fingers – several books float in front of them with the titles and synopsis:

**My Beloved Sunshine.** _"Everyone wants to be your sun but not me. I want to be your moon so I can light up your darkest moments when your sun isn't around. " ~ Murata to Wolfram_

**A Demon's Tears.** _"I seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times, in life after life, in age after age forever. Let me be the one to care for you. I have for the longest time, for 4000 years ago you were mine. I lost you but now let me hold you. You are mine... Please take my hand and believe in me. For all eternity..." Daikenja to a sad Demon Prince._

'Wow… I want to read this… if Von Zefiro is the 1st and the other's have already their date – let me guess I'm the 8th day,' Murata said with a mischievous glint in his eyes and reads aloud the rules, 'Day 8th. Noon. Earth. Do your utmost best to make Beautiful Wolfram smile and laugh. Perverted Sage – don't dare molest my descendant or I will rip you apart. And make him say in a sweet voice, 'THANK YOU GEIKA… LET'S DO THIS ONE MORE TIME.'

The men snorted and yeah FREEZE – IT WOULD FREEZE in HELL before Wolfram would say that to the Daikenja… but then again… what would they know – they look again at the floating books and one by one the men gathers around it and read it – only to grimaced when a snippet of chapter 1 was what was written thereonly.  
Damn PIX!

Yuuri was about to say something when two more balls are up in the air… they look at each other.

Two more?

The ball suddenly makes a stop at Conrart that amazes them all.

'EHHHHHHHHHH!' another EH from Yuuri and this time from all the men and women at the palace.

Gwendal too has his eyes at Conrart.

Conrart all but blush and shook his head, Gwendal suddenly yanks Wolfram towards him and put him at his back.

Pix smiles and in a quiet voice, 'Please open it Weller-Kyo.'

Conrart looks at the ball – and sigh he reads aloud the written rules, 'To Weller-Kyo. 9th Day. Do your utmost best to make Beautiful Wolfram calls you _'Koonichan' _and in a sweet shy voice, 'I LOVE YOU KOONICHAN!'

Yuuri sighs out of relief and so are the others. Conrart blushes and so is Wolfram.

They look at one another and Conrart gave his gentle smile – a smile different from the other smile he gave the others.

Yozak grins and sighs in relief…

Actually the whole occupants sighs in relief.

Those two are actually well compatible if they are not blood related…

And then the last ball – a sinister black ball floats towards Yuuri. All of them glance at the Maou – Wolfram's suitors looks at him with challenge and he gulps.

He cant wimp this out.

He touches the ball and just like the other man name Angel instead of him reading it, the parchment poof and a voice bellow loudly, 'Day 10th. BLOOD PLEDGE CASTLE. Do your utmost best to make Beautiful Wolfram acknowledge you as the Maou and not a WIMPY MAOU. And make it different like all others. Show him that you truly care about him. Don't WIMP this out YOU WIMP! And make Wolfram whisper to you in a shy voice, 'I LOVE YOU YUURI.'

Yuuri and Wolfram looks at each other and blush.

.

.

Pix grins…

Now the ROASTING, SLICING, DICING, YELLING, PUNCHING, KICKING IN THE BUTTS, FLYING KICK PUNCH TO THE GUT, AND BURNING TO A CRISP BEGINS!

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Author's NOTE:

I love you Lady Von Oncins! You're the best!


	3. Shibuya Yuuri Wolfram von Bielefeld

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

* * *

**.**

**Shibuya Yuuri ~ Wolfram von Bielefeld**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Name: Yuuri Shibuya (Shibuya Yūri)

Alias: Yuuri (Yūri)

Your Majesty ('Heika' in Japanese), Wimp or Hennachoko (Wolfram's preferred nickname), Yu-chan (Yuri's mothers preferred nickname), Shibuya Yūri Harajuku Fūri (teased by classmates)

Race: Half Human-Half Mazoku

Gender: Male

Age: 15 (16 Season 2)

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

Date of Birth: July 29

Astrology: Leo - The Lion

Sign Ruler: The SUN

Status: Ma-Ou ( DEMON KING ) engaged to Wolfram von Bielefeld. Father to adopter daughter, Greta

Clothing: Japanese School Uniform (Gakuran)

Interest: Baseball (damn baseball fan). Any Japanese Historical Themes (especially the Tokugawa and Edo Period)

Subject he's good at: History. PE

Subject he's weak at: English.

Favorite Food: Curry. Anything.

Least Favorite Food: Still thinking

The trait he likes most in Wolfram:

**_Wolfram's straight-forwardness to him. Wolfram will never sugar-coat anything and will tell him point blank of what he thinks and believes in. And also that Wolfram seems to care a great deal about him, his my partner in crime and the one who I believe understands me the most. Wolfram may be called by so many things: Tsundere, Brat, Spoiled and all - but for me - he had the biggest heart… so big that he can even forgive someone like me._**

The trait the MAOU likes most in Wolfram:

_**EVERYTHING. His my fiance and I am possessive of what is mine… Also, its fun teasing Wolfram a lot - those blushes are adorable… those sexy long legs - masculine... powerful... strong especially when wrap around-**_

_Yuuri:** OI! Ma-OU shut up!**_

_Maou:** Heh ~ You and I are one entity... Baka...**_

Any messages to Wolfram?

_Yuuri:** I AM NOT A WIMP! and I AM NOT A CHEATER! BRAT!**_

* * *

Name: Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld

Alias: Spoiled Brat, Little Lord Brat by Gwendal and Anissina, Selfish Loafer (Wagamama Puu) by Günter, Bishōnen by Yuuri, Sannan Boy 'The Third Son' by Adelbert, Wolfie By his Hahaue ~ Lady Cheri,** Honey-chan by Yuuri (Novel)**

Race: Full Mazoku

Gender: Male

Age: 82 (16 in earth years)

Hair: Sun kissed Blonde

Eyes: Emerald Green

Date of Birth: Spring

Status: Third son of the 26th Maou (Lady Cheri). Engaged to Yuuri. Father to adopter daughter, Greta. Captain of the Bielefeld Army (Elemental Wielders)

Clothing: United States Officer's Uniform from during the Mexican American War

Interest: Painting (When he was in his teenage years can paint beautiful, exquisite real life portraits - but because of Conrart's advice - he change into a rather 'abstract' kind of painting ~ Cubism.

Subject he's good at: Everything (According to the Academy)

Subject he's weak at: Nothing (According to the Academy - though he dislikes anything to do with 'Home Improvement')

Favorite Food: Sweets

Least Favorite Food: Bitter

The trait he likes most in Yuuri:

**_His being simple-minded and determination. Yuuri is the best Ruler of Shin Makoku. Even Aniue will pale in comparison on how he views the world. Its true I disagree with his methods of being friendly and all - such a wimp! - but he shows us that compassion and faith to friendship can win wars… He is idealistic yet he proves his ideas to people. He wants to have a Kingdom with no war. And both Origins are at peace. He is perfect - if not being a cheater!_**

Message to Yuuri?

**Hennachoko! You better not cheat on me or I'll deep fry you extra crispy and let Conrart slice you to bits and Gwennie bury you! BAKA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
